The Girl Like A Summer Breeze
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Akane was happy living a normal life trying to mend her broken heart. But travling with a band of travelers could change that, especilly the blond man who looks just like her murdered lover! FaixOC On hold, NOT discontinued!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Akane

Disclaimer: Don't feel like it. You know the drill, you fill in the blank.

CHAPTER ONE

SYAORAN and Sakura had just finished their conversation with Shogo and Nokoru. Syaoran was lost in thought. He wondered what was going on and who was causing it. Then he heard a strange sound.

He heard the sound of the usual loud chatter in Piffle world, a sound that annoyed him. He preferred the quiet. But he also heard the sound of sprinting…. In his direction! "Look out!" He yelled.

He grabbed Sakura and jumped back. Had he not jumped, a flying kick would have collided with his face. He looked to see who it was and he vaguely recognized her as one of the dragonfly racers.

She had green eyes and light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a Chinese style shirt with no sleeves, black short-shorts, and black boots. She had a very confident grin on her face. "You are Syaoran, correct?" She said arrogantly.

"I am." He said cautiously, wondering what this would lead to.

"I'm Akane." She said. "I've heard you are quite the fighter, and since I'm one of the best fighters here, I was wondering if you would fight me."

Syaoran pondered this for a moment. On the one hand, he didn't like to fight girls. On the other hand, she would have injured Sakura had he not pulled her out of the way. Finally, he decided.

"Alright. But not here. Let's go to my house."

They soon reached his house. "O.k." Said Akane. "Let's fight." The two met each other's eyes and they sprang like a cheetah. Akane jumped, narrowly avoiding a lightning fast kick from Syaoran. Akane aimed a flying kick at Syaoran's head, which he expertly dodged.

Then the fight really began. They kicked and punched and dodged with all their might for an hour. After the hour passed, they stopped to breath. Both were injured and exhausted.

"I- call it- a tie." Panted Akane. "Agreed." Breathed Syaoran.

Fai stepped onto the porch with a curious look on his face. "What's going on?" He asked.

Suddenly, Akane's eyes lit up and all traces of exhaustion vanished. "HARU-SAMA!" She yelled. She sprinted and hugged Fai as hard as she could. Fai's eyes lit up in surprise. "W-what on earth?" He sputtered, blushing ferociously.

"Oh, I just knew I'd find you!" She beamed and looked into Fai's eyes. Then her smile faltered. She released Fai quickly and blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry." She muttered. "I thought you were someone else…."

"It's alright." Fai, his constant grin returning to his face. "I just shocked me a little when such a cute girl hugs me with no warning." Akane's face didn't lighten at this.

"Oh, Syaoran. Sakura-Chan. Someone is here to see you." Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo-Chan!" Tomoyo smiled back. "Sakura-Chan! Please, come in." They all went inside and sat down.

"Tomoyo." Said Syaoran. "We talked to a man named Nokoru. You know him, don't you?"

Tomoyo's smile slipped off her face. "Yes." She said sadly. "I do. What did he say?"

Syaoran explained.

"….I see." Said Tomoyo after a long pause. "So he spoke to you about that. Well, I can assure you this." A very serious expression crossed her face. "I will find out who did this."

"Tomoyo-Chan…." Said Sakura. "Did you come here to tell us that?"

"No. Actually….." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hands. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR WEARING THE DAY OF THE RACE?"

"Eh? No!"

"Then I will make a costume for you!" Exclaimed Tomoyo. "Beautiful Sakura, dashing through the sky looking oh-so-dashing! Could anything be more perfect?" Then she looked at Akane. "I'll make a costume for you too!"

Akane's bored face turned to shock. "Oh no! No, you don't-"

But before she finished, Tomoyo left.

Sakura and Akane groaned.


	2. Chapter 2: Akane's Scars

CHAPTER TWO

Akane's Scars

FAI couldn't sleep, even though the others probably were already. He poured a drink, then looked out one of the many windows and spied a familiar figure sitting on the hood of Syaoran's dragonfly, staring at the house in an almost wistful way.

Filling another glass with sake, he quietly opened the door. "Akane-Chan?" Said Fai, causing her to jump. "What are you still doing here?"

"Fai-San!" She exclaimed, a shocked look on her face. "Why are you still up at this hour?"

"I might ask you the same question." Said Fai. "Don't you have a home to go to?" She sighed. "No…." She said wistfully, looking back at the house. "Not since that day…."

Fai sat on the hood of the dragonfly with her and handed her a glass of sake. "Might you enlighten me?" He said kindly.

"To enlighten you would mean telling you my past." She looked back at Fai. "But then again, that may not be a bad idea. After all, he once told me reliving the past was the best way to heal it. Very well. I will you my story."

"I HAD a relatively good childhood 'till I was around ten. My parents were kind and I had plenty of food and books. For me back then, life couldn't get any better." Akane smiled. Then her smile darkened.

"It happened when I was shopping." She continued. "I was smiling until I reached my house. I saw it being engulfed by flames. I was too shocked to do cry, or do anything for that matter.

I just stared until my house that held every book I had ever loved, every warm memory I had ever shared was nothing more than ash. That was when the truth sank in: I was alone.

After that, all I remember until I was thirteen was a life of hell. Then I met him." Her eyes sparkled and a wide grin across her face.

"I was thirteen. I was running from some bastereds about one or two years older than me. Eventually, they cornered me. I shut my eyes, waiting for whatever was going to happen. I heard the sound of a fist connecting with a bone and several shouts of pain.

When I opened my eyes, the men were unconscious and standing in front of me was him." She smiled and looked at Fai. "You really do look like him, you know. In fact, the only difference is your eye color. Haru-Sama's eye color was a deep emerald green."

She smiled and, for a moment, looked truly happy. "He told me his name and then left. But I chased after him and begged him to take me with him. Even to this day, I'm not sure what potential he saw in me, but he agreed. He taught me everything I know.

He taught me how to fight and he even taught me to use the magic I never realized I had. Since his magic was powerful, we traveled to many different worlds. We met many different people and had many adventures. And one day, I fell in love with him.

I knew I loved him, because I knew for the first time since the fire, I was truly happy." Then her smile faded.

"We were on a crime filled world. We became bounty hunters. We saw a man who was killed 200 men in one week. He was worth 2 million siang. He seemed perfect for Haru-Sama and I. But what fools we were." Tears began to glisten in her eyes.

"He was even stronger than we were. He beat Haru-Sama half to death and then decided to do the same to me. Haru-Sama began to use his magic circle to save my life. 'No!' I had yelled. 'I won't leave you!'

He gave me one last smile and then I was swept away by the magic circle." Akane stopped for a moment to let the tears fall. It took her a moment for her to get in control.

She sniffed and the continued to speak. "When I woke up, I was here. I learned about dragonfly races, so I got a dragonfly and entered any race I could. It profited the money I needed to survive, but I needed more than food and water to truly live."

She looked up at the moon, a shaky smile on her face. "I know he's dead. Deep down in my heart, I know he died that day. But I can't allow myself to give up. I still search for him, even though I know I will never find him."

Fai looked at her. "You wish to see the one you love alive more than anything else?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Then I suppose we have more in common than I thought." Muttered Fai.

They finished their drinks in silence.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragonfly Race

CHAPTER THREE

The dragonfly race

FAI, Syaoran, and Kurogane stood quietly, waiting for Sakura and Akane to finish changing. Then Tomoyo stepped out of the changing room, beaming. "Ta-da!" She sang as Sakura and Akane stepped out of the changing room.

Sakura wore a short blue dress with white gloves and white boots that went above her knee. Akane wore a short chinese dress decorated with cherry blossoms and completed with white gloves and knee length boots.

Fai smiled. "Well, isn't that cute?" He said cheerfully.

"Thank you for the dress, Tomoyo-Chan!" Said Sakura. "Thank you." Said Akane, bowing.

"It was nothing!" Said Tomoyo brightly. The three girls beamed at each other. Then Akane got serious.

"Alright!" Yelled Akane. "Time for the dragonfly race!"

THEY arrived at the racing area and after everyone got their positions, they hopped into their dragonflys. Akane waited quietly for the starting signal. Then an enormous hologram of Tomoyo appeared.

She held up a circle that counted backwards. Three….Two…One! The racers took off with lightning speed. As Akane sped up to Sakura, she noticed that Sakura seemed to be falling behind. "Sakura-Chan!" Yelled Akane. "Speed up!"

Sakura smiled and nodded. Akane grinned back, then faced front again to speed up. Soon, she was at the first checkpoint. There was a glass ball floating in midair filled with tiny circles. Suddenly, the ball exploded!

Akane didn't even dare to hesitate, and quickly reached forward. At the last second, she caught one of the circles. Grinning with satisfaction, she sped up and reached the tube. She entered and halfway through, the tube began to thrash!

She managed to avoid hitting the tube, but other racers weren't so lucky. It was when she exited the tube that she realized Fai was one of the unlucky racers.

"Fai-San!" She yelled, slowing down. Fai grinned and made an x symbol with his hands. "Looks like I'm out of the race!" He yelled.

Then, noticing Akane's hesitation, he yelled, "Go on! There's no point in waiting!"

Akane nodded and sped forward with even greater determination. Then she reached the next area; she sped through the ravine, doing her best to avoid the walls and the racers. Then she noticed Syaoran colliding with a red haired racer.

"Syaoran-Kun!" She yelled, but didn't dare slow down. She continued forward, even though she wanted to make sure that Syaoran was safe. But she couldn't, because now it was only her, Sakura, and Kurogane.

Soon, she entered the next area. As far as she could tell, it was only a big body of water, no obstacles in sight. She was confused until water shot out of nowhere! She narrowly avoided it, gasping and choking for breath. This was clearly the hardest part yet.

She dodged and swerved as best as she could. Then she noticed Sakura seemed to know exactly when to dodge. "The best way to get past this is to follow Sakura." Thought Akane. Following Sakura's path, she avoided the geysers with ease.

Akane grinned, proud of her idea.

That's when the unexpected geyser hit.


	4. Chapter 4: Diasaster And Triumph

CHAPTER FOUR

Disaster and triumph

KUROGANE was the first to act. He hit the side of Sakura's dragonfly. Then he realized that the girl, Akane, did the same thing. The force of the two dragonflies made sure that Sakura avoided the geyser, but Kurogane and Akane weren't so lucky.

The geyser engulfed the two of them and dragged them down. The pressure was enormous and made it difficult for Kurogane to get to the surface. Eventually though, he managed to push his head over the water.

A helicopter flew over his head and dropped a ladder to him. He had just grabbed the ladder when he realized that Akane hadn't come up. He figured that the force of the water knocked her out.

He released the ladder and dived into the water. He swam downwards until he saw her. He grabbed her tightly and swam back to the surface. He slung her over his back and climbed up the ladder.

He then noticed that Sakura was hesitating. "Don't wait for me!" He barked. "Just hurry up and go!" Sakura nodded and sped forward. Kurogane grinned and then continued to climb up the ladder.

SAKURA sped as fast as she could. Then she screeched to a halt. Like all the other racers, she seemed to have hit a dead end. All that was there was a waterfall. For a second, Sakura stopped. Then she noticed an opening in the waterfall.

"Hang on tight, Moko-Chan!" Yelled Sakura as she sped towards the waterfall. She passed through the waterfall and then a metal hoop. "Goooooooal!" That one word was blared everywhere when she passed through.

Sakura landed the dragonfly. "It's…..over?" She asked.

"Yep!" Said Mokona.

"I…won?"

"Yep!" Said Mokona again, a broad grin on its face.

"Alright!" Yelled Sakura as she hugged Mokona, a smile on her face. Soon it was time for her to get the prize. As Tomoyo handed her the trophy with the feather, Sakura looked at the crowd. She noticed Syaoran and the recently revived Akane cheering for her.

This made Sakura's smile grow. She held the trophy over her head, grinning from ear to ear.

After all the excitement died down, all the racers were invited to a special Piffle air balloon.

"It's not much, but please enjoy this feast to your heart's content." Said Tomoyo. "Kampai!"

"Kampai!" Everyone else shouted with her.

Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Akane sat together. Sakura looked at Akane and Kurogane. "Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, we're fine." Said Kurogane and Akane.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad. And thank you, all of you."

They all smiled. Suddenly, the left windows exploded.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth And Lies

CHAPTER FIVE  
>Truth and lies<p>

GLASS went flying everywhere. Suddenly, Sakura heard a strange sound coming from her trophy. Then it shattered. "It broke!" Yelled Sakura.

In a flash, Tomoyo and Akane pulled out guns. "Sakura-Chan! Put the feather in your body! Now!" Yelled Tomoyo and Akane.

Suddenly, the feather was being pulled away from Sakura by a strange light. "The feather!" Yelled Sakura.

Then Syaoran spied a man standing by the shattered window with the feather in his hand. "You!" He yelled. He ('he' is not Syaoran) stared at the feather, a smug look of victory on his face.

Then a huge wind sucked the feather from his hand straight into Mokona's mouth. "Damn!" He cursed.

Mokona took the feather and stuck it into Sakura. Her eyes closed and she passed out.

"Just like in the country of Jade..."

"Country of Jade?" Exclaimed Syaoran. "Then your Dr. Kyle!"

Dr. Kyle smirked. "You're not the only one who can go to different dimensions." He leapt out the window.

"Hold it!" Yelled Akane, firing at rapid speed. He smirked and sunk through a portal. "Dammit!" Yelled Akane.

They then all went home, Tomoyo, Nodoku, and Shogo with them.

When they arrived back at home, Tomoyo sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. "Please, sit down." She said. "There's a lot I haven't told you. Lied to you about."

"Like what?" Asked Akane after everyone sat down.

Tomoyo smiled grimly.

"Like that I was the one who fixed the race."

EVERYONE recoiled in surprise. Everyone except Kurogane. "I knew it." He said.

"When did you find out?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Back when you talked to us at our house." He replied. "You said you would find out who fixed the race. But your eyes weren't those of someone telling the truth."

Tomoyo smiled. "I would expect you to notice that. After all, she told me all about you."

Kurogane's eyes light up in curiosity. "Who?"

"Princess Tomoyo, of course." Replied Tomoyo.

"Whaaaaaat?" Exclaimed Kurogane, leaping out of his chair.

Tomoyo told everyone about the dream she had about Princess Tomoyo and the incredible "battery" Piffle found. "…and we wanted to make sure that no one bad got a hold of something like that, so I rigged the race."

"I see." Said Fai. "But after all this serious business, don't you think we should have a party?"

"Oh, yes, I agree." Said Shogo and Nodoku, pulling out their phones to invite friends and order food.

"But the princess is still asleep!" Exclaimed Syaoran.

"Oh, come on Syaoran, can't you have fun?" Said Akane, grinning.

Syaoran sighed in defeat.

SOON, the house was filled with people, and chatter and laughter rang through the air. Fai grabbed a drink and walked over to the window where Akane stood alone.

"Shouldn't you be having fun instead of being alone?" Said Fai, causing Akane to jump.

"Fai-San!" She exclaimed. "You have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He asked, grinning innocently.

"Sneaking up on me! You should at least make sound when you walk!" She exclaimed, scowling.

Fai grinned. Then he noticed the gold necklace and emerald ring in her hand. "What are those?" He asked.

Akane sighed. "The necklace was given to me by my mother and father when I was nine, and it's the only thing I have left to remember them. This ring was given to me the day before….. Haru and I got separated."

Fai smiled gently. "Do you want to know a better way to remember him?" He asked.

Akane nodded. He grabbed her ring, then put his hand on her forehead. When he removed his hand, it glowed light pink. He touched the ring with his glowing hand and the ring glowed the same color as his hand. Then he gave the ring back to Akane.

"Put it on." He said. She slipped the ring onto her middle finger, and froze. She saw a memory of her and Haru sitting in a flowery meadow. Then the image disappeared and she saw the present again.

"What…. Was that?" Yelled Akane.

"A simple memory charm." Said Fai. "I borrowed your memories of Haru and attached them to the ring. Now, you can see him whenever you want." They were silent for a moment.

Then, Akane spoke quietly. "Thank you, Fai-San."

He smiled. "You're welcome." Then they both fell silent and did not say a word for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Ziijiang: good bye for now

Chapter Six

Ziijiang (good bye)

SAKURA woke up late the next morning, feeling very drowsy. She sat up and stretched. "Good mo-"She started to say, but then she looked around. The floor was covered with everyone who was at the party yesterday. They were all moaning and groaning.

"Kyaaaaaah!" Yelled Sakura. She leapt off the couch. "Who did this?"

"No one." Said Fai with a shaky grin on his face. "We brought it upon ourselves."

"Well, there must be something I can do!" Sakura thought for a moment. "I know!" She exclaimed. "I'll make something to cure you guys!" And with that, she rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed all the necessary ingredients and began cooking.

"Making a cure for hangover?" Asked Tomoyo cheerfully, leading to Sakura leaping a foot in the air. "Tomoyo-Chan!" She exclaimed. "I didn't see you there. But didn't you get drunk too?"

"Oh, it doesn't affect me. So, you are making a cure for hangover, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then can I help you?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Sure!" Said Sakura, grinning. Then the two went to work. They were silent for a moment. Then, Sakura looked up from her drinks. "Hey, Tomoyo-Chan. Can I ask you something?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course."

"I want to give a gift to a woman for white day. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, it depends. What kind of woman is she?"

"Well," said Sakura, "She is very beautiful and kind."

Tomoyo beamed. "Then I have the perfect suggestion." She began whispering in Sakura's ear.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Akane, leaning casually against the wall. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other, then looked back at Akane, grinning.

"It's a secret!" They said cheerfully. Akane grinned. "I love secrets." She said. "But when will I find out what the secret is?"

Sakura grinned. "That's a secret as well."

THE group of travelers, along with Akane and the others, stood outside. Then the jewel on Mokona's head light up and a hologram of Yuko appeared. "Mokona?" She said. "What's up?"

"I made a gift for you!" Said Sakura, smiling. She and Tomoyo held up the beautiful dress. Mokona opened its mouth and sucked in the dress. Seconds later, the dress appeared in Yuko's hand.

"It's beautiful. Consider your white day dues paid." Then she grinned wickedly. "But I received Sakura's present ONLY. The rest of you had better give me white day gifts too, before get mad. Ok, later."

"Wait, Miss!" Yelled Akane. "I have to ask you something!"

"I'm listening."

"You are the one who gave them Mokona, correct?"

Yuko smiled. "You could sense that? You have strong magic indeed."

"Let me get to the point." Said Akane seriously. "They are going to leave here using Mokona, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then please, let me go with them!" Exclaimed Akane.

"It will have a price." Said Yuko.

"Believe me, there is no price I am unwilling to pay." Said Akane.

"Before I tell you the cost, I have to ask you something: why are you willing to give up anything to go with a group of people you've only just met?"

"Because I have the ability to sense the potential in people. Some part of me won't let me say goodbye to them."

Yuko smiled. "Very well. Now, the price is your mother's necklace."

Akane's eyes lit up in shock. "Why?"

"Because it is the thing you cherish most. Will you pay the price?" Said Yuko curtly.

Akane took a deep breath. Then she forced her face to be determined. She yanked the necklace off her neck. "Yes."

Mokona sucked it into its mouth and it appeared in Yuko's hand. "Consider the price paid."

Then Mokona began to whine. "Mokona feels hot."

"That's because your magic just changed." Explained Yuko. "You were only supposed to transport four people, but now your transferring five." Then the hologram of Yuko disappeared and the magic circle appeared.

The five travelers then began to disappear one by one. Akane was the last. "Ziijiang!" She yelled and then she too disappeared.

"Yes." Said Tomoyo, smiling sadly. "But I'm sure we will meet again."

WHEW! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO WRITE ALL THAT! BY THE WAY, I WOULDN'T EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR A WHILE NOW, BECAUSE AT THE MOMENT I'M SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK!


	7. Chapter 7: A New World

Chapter seven

A new world

Syaoran was in nothing. Literally. He saw nothing but blackness.

As he tried to take it in, he saw a figure head in his direction. The figure came into view and he gasped: it was a perfect copy of him, except the copy had an eye path over his blind eye. The copy showed no shock that a version of him was there.

Then, without warning, the copy grabbed Syaoran's throat in surprise. He was so strong….. Syaoran felt his strength slipping away….

"Syaoran-Kun!" His eyes flew open and he came face-to-face with a worried princess. He reconized her; it was Sakura-Chan.

"Syaoran-Kun!" She cried again. He sat up, clutching his head. "…..I'm alright." He muttered.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Asked Sakura softly. He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Sakura grabbed his hands and closed her eyes, mumbling,

"Frightening dreams, come out!

Come out from within Syaoran-Kun.

Good dream that is within me….pass into Syaoran-Kun!"

She paused for a moment. "Make Syaoran-Kun have nice dreams." She finished quietly. It was quiet for a moment.

"Lovebirds!" Cried two very loud voices. Sakura and Syaoran whipped around and saw a teasing Fai, Mokona, resting on Fai's shoulder, an annoyed Kurogane, and a disproving Akane.

"Fai-San!" She scolded. "Don't tease them!" "Why not?" Replied Fai with a grin. "It's way too much fun!" Akane sighed, amazed by the immaturity of her companions.

She walked over to the two blushing teens and thrust a pile of clothes into their hands. "Put those on." She instructed. "You need to look like citizens of this country."

It was then they realized Fai, Akane, and Kurogane were wearing different clothes. (A.N.: I'm not describing Fai and Kurogane's clothes because you know what they look like and I'm too lazy.)

Akane wore a black suit top and a red tie, with tight black pants and knee-length boots, complete with black gloves. She had let her hair out of its usual ponytail and it trailed down her to her shoulders and made her look older and more mature.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded and went to change. A few minutes later, they came back dressed in the clothes, though no one noticed them; it looked like Fai and Akane had gotten into an argument.

"Fai-San, what the hell!" Yelled Akane, wiping dark red lipstick off her mouth. "Why the hell would you smear that girlish crap all over my face?"

"Come on, Akane-Chan." Said Fai, almost seductively. "You should wear stuff like that more often; it makes you look much sexier."

Akane's face turned as red as the lipstick. "D-d- don't say stuff like that!" Stuttered Akane. "You'll make me lose my focus!"

Fai smirked; they both knew he'd won.

Then Akane noticed the two confused teens. "Oh, hey guys. You're done? Good, now we can get going."

Syaoran looked as Sakura, then at Akane. "Hey, Akane-Chan." He asked. "How come you're not wearing a skirt like Sakura-Chan? Isn't that what girls wear in this country?"

Akane gave him a hard look. "Can you see me EVER wearing a skirt?" She asked coldly. Syaoran hastily shook his head, slightly intimidated by the look in her eyes.

Fai rested a hand on Syaoran's shoulder with a sigh. "Don't bother, Syaoran-Kun. Mokona and I both tried to convince her to wear a skirt. I think saying a skirt would show off her womanly charms added fuel to the fire."

"Shut up!" Yelled Akane as Syaoran blushed.

"Don't we have somewhere to go?" Muttered Kurogane gruffly.

"Oh, that's right!" Exclaimed Akane. "We have to go to town!"

With that, the five travelers were on their way.

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update. Have some cookies as an apology! ….Sorry, you'll have to imagine the cookies, my cooking would kill you. Anyway, I promise to update a lot faster! Please, please, PLEASE with Fai-San on top review! Remember, it's a crime to read and not review!


	8. Chapter 8: Of Books and Blank Expression

Chapter Eight

Of Books and Blanks Expressions

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Exclaimed Sakura as they walked through the busy city.

"It sure is." Replied Akane with a chuckle. "And it's a city full of magic, literally. People study magic here, so maybe I'll learn something new."

"Where are we going?" Asked Syaoran.

"A place I'm sure you'll like." Said Fai with a grin.

They walked into a huge and beautiful building and Syaoran and Akane gasped; the library was huge, with row upon row of books held by beautiful shelves on a marble floor.

Without a word, Syaoran and Akane leapt forward looking at all the books, flipping through a few pages before moving to another book.

"Wow, Akane-Chan." Said Fai in amazement, walking toward her. "I didn't know you liked to read so much."

"Of course I do." Said Akane, not looking away from the books. "Before my parents died I would read all the time."

It looked like Akane and Syaoran weren't the only ones interested in the books; Kurogane picked up a book and flipped through it.

"What are you reading?" Asked Akane, examining the cover.

"Nothing." He replied. "The pages are blank."

"Blank?" Asked Akane, evident confusion in her voice. "I wonder why."

"Who knows?"

Kurogane placed the book back on the shelf. He went over to another books shelf where Fai and Sakura were looking at some books.

Syaoran looked fairly curious and picked up the book, flipping to the first page.

"Come on, Syaoran-Kun. Time to go." Said Akane, giving him a light tape on the shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Hey! Come on!" Yelled Akane, yanking the book out of his hands. He fell to the ground with a blank look in his eyes. Akane yelled in surprise.

Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura tensed up. "That's Akane-Chan's voice!" Yelled Fai, running toward her, Kurogane and Sakura right behind him. They saw Akane kneeling over Syaoran, shaking him.

"What happened, Akane-Chan?" Asked Fai seriously.

"I don't know!" Gasped Akane. "I just pulled the book out of his hands and he won't respond to anything I say!"

"We need to get him back to the house." Said Kurogane, picking him up.

Akane nodded in agreement.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Super Kurogane-San to the rescue! The next chapter should be coming soon! Also, it's a crime to read and not review, so please review! My goal is at least thirty reviews for this story, so please help me reach my goal!


	9. Chapter 9: Wait and Watch

They sat outside of the house, waiting tensely for Syaoran to wake up.

Fai looked over at Akane and saw the worry in her eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry." He said pleasantly. "He'll be fine."

Normally, she would have slapped his hand away and yelled at him, but she was too worried to care.

They heard a creaking sound and the door opened. Syaoran stepped out looking slightly confused. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura was too relived to move, but Akane wasn't; she sprinted toward him and gave him a flying hug.

"A-Akane!" Sputtered Syaoran, blushing.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" She yelled, hugging him tighter.

She let him go and looked into his eyes. "Sorry." She mumbled, blushing.

Fai and Kurogane watched, thinking about how déjà vu this was.

"Kurogane!" Said Syaoran suddenly. "I need to talk to you." Kurogane nodded.

Akane and Sakura looked at him curiously, but before they could ask, Fai grabbed their waists and pulled them away. "Shall we take a walk?" He asked cheerfully.

Sakura looked confused, but Akane understood what was going on; He was leading them away from the boys so the two could talk in private.

They were halfway through the park when Fai bought some bird feed from an older gentleman. He handed it to Sakura. "Do you want to feed the birds?" He asked kindly.

She nodded happily and walked towards the birds, throwing a few seeds at them.

Fai sat down next to Akane and looked her in the eye. "So I assume you want to talk about something?" He asked and she flinched in surprise.

"….How did you know?" She muttered, blushing from the overreaction.

"You love to read, which must be why you're an open book." He said, chuckling. "So what do you want to talk about?"

She sighed and looked at the ground. "It's just…when I looked into Syaoran's eyes, I saw these flashes. I saw different images of a boy who looked like Kurogane, but a little younger. So I wondered…..the flashes I saw and the images I'm sure Syaoran saw as well…..were they Kurogane's past?"

Fai let out a sigh. "Your guess is as good as mine." He said quietly. "But if you saw Kurogane's past, then you saw his memories. Do you think it has something to do with Sakura-Chan's feather?"

Akane didn't answer; she looked at the ground, lost in thought.

Sakura ran over to them, a wide grin on her face. "Thanks for the bird feed, Fai-San!" She exclaimed. Then she frowned. "But I still want to know what Syaoran-Kun is telling Kurogane-San."

Fai smiled. "I'm sure daddy just needs to straighten things out."

I need to say something: I'm only going to update once a week. I have several other stories to focus on, so I can't promise fast updates. Ok, now that that's out of the way, I see other authors answer comments, so I thought I'd try it too:

ZaneShadow- You are too awesome. Love your other stories, by the way!

ChanceVsPills- I always look forward to your comments. I hope you update soon!

AnimeAngel10101- Aww, thanks! By the way, love your pen name!


	10. Chapter 10: Tense Traveling

Akane looked out the window as the train sped forward, thinking about the recent conversation.

During lunch, they had found out that the book in the library had Sakura's feather. However, since the book in the library was a copy, they had to go to the national library to find it.

Sounds simple, right?

Wrong.

In every simple plan there's always a catch, in this case huge fire dogs that tended to be vicious.

Akane wasn't worried about fighting the dogs; they would be begging for mercy when they fought her. She was worried that Sakura and Syaoran would get hurt.

Sakura had no fighting skill. Syaoran did, but not nearly as much as Fai, Kurogane, or Akane and he would have to protect Sakura while protecting himself.

"Is something wrong Akane-Chan?" Asked Mokona.

She looked at the white bunny thing on Fai's shoulder. "…What gives you that idea?"

"Mokona can sense when someone is upset and you feel worried."

"…I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Akane muttered.

"Don't worry." Said Fai, smiling. "After all, daddy always takes care of his children!"

"Shut the hell up!" Yelled Kurogane.

Before a fight could start, Akane began to scold. "Kurogane watch your mouth! There are innocent minds here!" She gestured toward Sakura. "And Fai, don't tease him! You just do it to piss him off!"

Fai looked at Akane, then Mokona. "You know what Mokona?" Said Fai with a grin. "I don't think I'm mommy anymore; I think Akane-Chan is more of a mommy than me!"

"I agree!" Squealed Mokona happily. "She's always scolding us!" He began to imitate Akane's scolding and reproachful voice. "Fai-San, don't tease them! Kurogane, watch your mouth! Fai, don't tease him like that!"

Fai laughed at the imitation but Akane didn't yell, to his surprise. She didn't even scowl. She just kept staring out the window.

"She really must be worried if she's not yelling." Thought Fai.

"Is something wrong Akane-Chan?" Asked Syaoran. He had noticed Akane looking at him with a strange expression, almost worried.

She blinked in surprise. "Huh? No. Don't worry about it."

They felt the train stop. "Time to go!" Said Fai cheerfully.

They left the train and stared at the library in awe. If the library was huge, the national library was enormous. The building was surrounded by water, except for a small bridge that connected the ground they stood on to the library.

They started to walk forward. That's when they noticed the guard dogs. They were just like they imagined: huge, with fur like fire and intimidating.

Akane tapped on Kurogane's shoulder. He turned around. "What?"

"Can I hold your hand?" She whispered.

Unless someone had good eyes, they wouldn't notice the slight blush that appeared on Kurogane's face. "Why?"

"These dog things are freaking me out." She whispered nervously. "I need reassurance."

"Why can't you hold that damn wizard's hand?" He whispered gruffly.

"Fai-San would just make fun of me. Besides, you're stronger than he is, so I feel better holding your hand."

Kurogane groaned. "Fine."

He held out his hand and she took it. Kurogane's blush darkened.

Fai noticed Akane holding Kurogane's hand and felt a twinge of annoyance. He reached over to Akane's other hand and gripped it tightly.

She looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." He said in a closing tone. Akane didn't push the subject.

She noticed Sakura and Syaoran holding hands too and she couldn't help but smile.

Even though she had lost her lover, it was nice to see people who hadn't.

She tightened her grip on the two men's hands as they entered the National library.

* * *

><p>Yay! Jealous Fai! Ahh, that was fun to type. Anyway, I have news: I won't be able to update for a while. I have really big tests coming up and I need to focus on them. But I'll make sure to update as soon as their over! Alright, time to answer reviews:<p>

Chance Vs Pills- Thanks! Sadly, I have to stop updating once a week because of tests. :(

Yuuki-Chan-13- Glad you like it! Praise always makes me feel warm and fuzzy! :)

Remember: it's a crime to read and not review!


	11. Chapter 11: The National Library

The National library was incredible, beautiful, and packed with books, but the five travelers had no time to admire it.

They went up to the front desk. "Do you have a book known as the memory book?" Asked Syaoran.

"We do." Said a woman with short hair.

"May we read it, please?"

"I'm afraid not." Said the woman. "Many people in the past have tried to steal it. They were caught before they could leave, but no one wants to take any chances."

"But there are copies available." Said a woman with braids. "Allow me to show you to them."

"….No thank you." Mumbled Syaoran.

They went outside and sat in the courtyard.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Akane.

"There's only one thing to do." Said Syaoran seriously. "We have to steal it."

They all looked at in shock.

Then Akane grinned. "Now you're talking!"

They went back inside to start their search.

"This library is so nice." Akane commented. "If we didn't have to find the feather, I'd stop and read."

"You really like books, don't you Akane-Chan?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Oh yeah!" Said Akane with a grin. "If I didn't have tons of stuff to pay for on Piffle, I would have bought loads of books!"

Akane noticed Mokona, who was on her shoulder, had been pretty quiet.

"Hey Mokona. Are you- GAH!" That last part was because Mokona's eyes turned super creepy.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, didn't we?" Said Fai with a laugh. "Whenever Mokona senses a feather, its eyes do that."

"Where's the feather, Moko-Chan?" Sakura asked softly.

"There." Said Mokona, pointing forward. They all looked in that direction; the only thing there was a wall and a couple of bookshelves.

"There's nothing there, Moko-Chan." Said Sakura.

Fai placed his hand on the wall and began to observe it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked Kurogane.

Akane was the first to get it. "Ah! Now I know!" She exclaimed, also putting her hand on the wall.

"You sense it?" Asked Fai.

"Yup. It's defiantly there." Akane confirmed. "But how to get in is another matter entirely…"

"Kuro-Sama!" Said Fai quickly. "Push this bookshelf!"

"Why?"

"Please do it!" Said Mokona, imitating Fai's voice. "I guess I have to." Said Mokona, switching to Kurogane's voice. "I can't say no to mommy!"

"But Mokona, I'm not mommy anymore." Fai remained Mokona. "Akane's mommy now! But I'm sure daddy can't say no to her either!"

Kurogane looked extremely pissed, turning red from anger and embarrassment. Fai noticed.

"Now, if you'll just direct your anger to this shelf over here." Said Fai pleasantly.

"Dammit!" Yelled Kurogane, ramming into the bookshelf. It moved, revealing a dark tunnel.

"You know, this is usually the part where someone says something inspiring before we walk down the creepy tunnel."

"I don't know what to say." Said Akane. "Best foot forward?"

Fai smiled. "Fine by me."

With the inspiration out of the way, the five travelers to hesitant steps forward as the entered the cave.

* * *

><p>Hah! Bet you didn't think I would be back! But I am. Sorry for the wait. Now then, time to answer reviews:<p>

Chances vs Pills- Thanks for being understanding! J

Yuuki-Chan-13- Yay! I get to be special! Once again, I got the warm fuzzies!

April Marciano- A love triangle…. Well, that WOULD be fun, wouldn't it? I just might have to do that!

James Birdsong- Thanks, dude! ;D

Remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12: Into The Creepy Cave We Go!

"This place is sorta creepy." Akane commented as they made their way thru the cave.

"Don't tell me you're scared now?" Fai teased.

"Shut up, Fai-San!" Akane growled. "I never said I was scared; just creeped out."

A thought occurred to Kurogane. "This cave is carrying a treasure. Don't you think it's strange we haven't run into anything?"

No sooner had he spoken, the strange statues on the wall attacked them (A.N.: That IS what happened, isn't it?)

Quick as a flash, Akane pulled out two daggers she kept into her suit shirt and threw them at the statues, landing perfectly thru their heads. Akane leapt forward and yanked the daggers out, stabbing two statues behind her.

"Whoa!" Cheered Fai. "Akane-Chan's so cool!"

"Maybe you could help a little!" Yelled Akane.

"Oh no, I think you guys can handle it. I'll just cheer for you from afar!"

Akane gave him a death glare. Her attention was focused on him. So focused she didn't notice the statue coming her way.

"Akane! In front of you!" Fai yelled.

Akane whipped her head around and before she could react…Kurogane reacted for her.

He quickly slashed the statue in half.

"Keep on your guard!" Kurogane yelled.

"Ah! Sorry, Kurogane-San!" She yelled back, turning her attention to the battlefield.

A few minutes into the battle, the three fighters realized something crucial. Akane was the first one to voice it.

"Kurogane-San, Syaoran-Kun!" She yelled. "We can't fight these things forever! There's no end to them and we can't fight them forever!"

"So what do you propose we do?" Kurogane shouted.

"We run like hell!" She shouted back.

With that, the five travelers sprinted in the opposite direction. They ran and ran until they felt a strange feeling of remembrance and suddenly they were in a desert with ruins.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "It's the kingdom of Clow!"

Everyone, even Akane( who had no idea what he was talking about) looked at him in surprise.

"Do you think we changed worlds?" Asked Sakura.

"Mokona didn't send us to a different dimension….." Said Mokona.

"Most likely, this is part of the feather's magic." Said Fai thoughtfully. "The feather, which is made up of Sakura-Chan's memories, is showing us part of Sakura's memory, in this case the place where she lived."

"Not bad, Fai-San." Akane said, clearly impressed. "I was sorta thinking the same thing. But that's not what we need to worry about. Mokona! Do you know where Sakura-Chan's feather is?"

Mokona pointed toward the ruin closest to them. They walked toward the ruins.

"Say, how could you tell?" Asked Akane.

"I've studied a bit of magic and I, to an extent, understand it." Fai replied cheerfully.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

They entered the ruins and looked around; the ruins were truly spectacular, with ancient markings covering the sand-colored walls.

"Hey! Look at this!" Said Akane. "It's a sundial! Haven't seen one of these in forever."

Syaoran's eyes widened, then narrowed in pain. Akane noticed.

"Is there something wrong, Syaoran-Kun?"

Syaoran blinked. "Hm? No, I'm ok."

They continued to walk thru the ruins until they saw a black pit.

"Do you think this is where the feather is?" Akane asked.

"Most likely." Replied Fai.

Without a moment's hesitation, Syaoran and Kurogane leapt into the pit.

"Hey, wait!" Exclaimed Akane, dashing after them. Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go, Fai-San!" Yelled Akane. "I need to go help them!"

"Stuff like that is for daddy and son to do." Said Fai, smiling slightly. "The best way for us to help them is to wait."

Akane sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the long wait! Anyway, since I really don't have anything else to say, I shall answer reviews:<p>

Chances vs Pills- Hehe, thanks! Can't wait to start that story! XD

Yuuki-Chan-13- Yay! Special fuzzies! That's the best kind! How'd you know? :D

Le Wandom Stwanger- I'm glad I made you giggle! ;D

Review, please!


End file.
